


Late Night Adventure

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Fantasy elements, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Mendax (Deceit) couldn't sleep one night. This ends up being beneficial instead of hindering, especially when Ian and Jackal need his help.~Dimension 3~





	Late Night Adventure

"Watch out!" Ian yelled, grabbing Jackal's arm and pulling him out of the way of a laser blast.

  
"Shit," Jackal cursed under his breath, glaring at the other demon before them.

  
Things had started simply enough; Ian had visited Jackal for their usual card games only for things to go south after an hour. The demon received a call that someone was attacking the jail house, currently undergoing renovations, and that whoever it was kept yelling for him to " _show himself_ ".

  
Their current enemy, a rival treasure hunter by the name of Rogue, had gotten the drop on them shortly after their arrival. Despite this, Jackal and Ian were more than a match for him, at least until he called in his goons for backup.  "Well ain't _this_ something," Rogue said, spinning the blaster around with his finger, "two guys who helped topple an empire, only to be outgunned by _yours truly_."

* * *

  
"Hmm...?"

  
Mendax blinked as he woke up to the darkened bedroom. Turning his head, he saw his boyfriends curled up next to him, asleep after having stayed up later than normal watching some Disney movies. After running his hand through Patton's hair gently, smiling as he unconsciously leaned into the touch, Mendax looked at the clock hanging above the bedroom door.

  
' _3 AM_ ,' he thought tiredly to himself. ' _Too early_.' However, as much as he tried to go back to sleep, his dry throat wouldn't let him. "Ugh, _fine_. I'll get up," he grumbled under his breath as he carefully got up from the pile on the bed. Snapping his fingers, his clothes changed from his pajamas to that of his day clothes.

  
Quietly walking through the halls, he nonchalantly glanced into the shared room of Aiden, Arlo, and Ian, the door having been left cracked open. Raising an eyebrow upon seeing that Ian wasn't there, he shrugged and continued on towards the stairs. ' _Probably can't sleep either_ ,' he thought to himself.

  
After getting some water, Mendax strolled around the Mind Palace, deciding a quick patrol of the place wouldn't hurt. Once he was finished, he realized that he still didn't spot Ian anywhere. ' _Maybe he's out in the normal world? Wouldn't hurt to check._ '

  
As soon as he appeared in Thomas's living room, Mendax made quick work of checking everything on the first floor. When there was still no sign of the scientists, he decided to check upstairs. Looking through all of the rooms, the last he checked was his host's bedroom, opening the door quietly. Making sure that Thomas wouldn't be accidentally awoken, Mendax looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
' _Okay, this isn't good. Where the hell is he?_ ' Mendax thought, closing the door to the bedroom. Walking back downstairs, Mendax sat on the couch with a huff. "Let's see, last I saw him, he was heading to the Demon Realm...but that was _hours_ ago. He should be back-" Mendax was interrupted by a portal opening and a gloved hand reaching through. The hand grabbed him and yanked him through before the portal closed again.

  
"What the?! _Ian_ -?!" Ian interrupted Mendax, putting his hand over the other side's mouth.

  
"Quiet down a moment, before _they_ hear us," Ian whispered, glancing over at a locked door.

  
" _They_? What the hell is going on?" Mendax asked, looking confused.

  
"Long story short, there's a guy named Rogue running around here like a jackass. He and his two-bit crew have it out for the sheriff," Ian explained.

  
"Well, so much for going back to bed any time soon," Mendax said, walking towards the door. "Where is Jackal anyway?"

  
"Either stuck in his office or in one of the cells," Ian remarked dryly, following him, "take your pick." As Mendax grabbed the handle, Ian stopped him for the moment. "Hold on, I have something for you."

  
"Is it something that **_won't_** make this job easier?" Mendax asked, looking at the other side quizzically.

  
"Maybe not _this_ job but perhaps in the future," Ian said, reaching into his coat pocket. What he pulled out what a small, metallic orb. "This is what I've been working on at night - a _mechanical eye_. You _don't_ have to use it but just know that the option is on the table."

  
Mendax stared down at the device, expression unreadable. ' _Last time he created one of those things..._ _No. He's proven that he changed since then and even if he had an underlying motive, I'd be able to tell._ ' Finally, he took the invention and put it in his pants pocket. "...Thank you Ian. I'll just hold onto it for now."

  
Ian merely nodded in understanding, "Of course. Now let's go rescue Jackal from those idiots."

  
"Good idea," Mendax answered with a smirk as he yanked open the door.

* * *

  
Jackal grunted as one of Rogue's henchmen sucker punched him in the stomach, leaving him winded. Nearby, two more of them were standing by the door of his office, laughing in amusement. "Come on, get up already," the first one demanded, yanking Jackal up by the front of his shirt.

  
"Stupid ruffian," Jackal spat out, "where's Rogue?"

  
"Now don't you worry about _that_ ," he said, wagging his finger in Jackal's face. "Just know that the boss _is_ around."

  
Letting out a warning growl, Jackal startled his enemy by attempting to bite his finger. While he jumped back in fright, the other two started laughing once again. ' _As easily distracted as one would expect_ ,' Jackal thought to himself as he reached for his whip.

  
"Huh-? Hey!" The demon yelled as he felt something wrap around his ankles. Pulling on the whip, Jackal sent him tumbling to the ground.

  
"Like I said," Jackal taunted, holding his whip up, "you're stupid. Key rule of dealing with an enemy - make sure you _disarm them_!"

  
"Oh, we'll disarm _you_ alright," the second one threatened, walking towards Jackal.

  
"Yeah, _literally_ ," the third piped up, punching his fist into his hand. Right then, both of them leaped at Jackal, only for the sheriff to dodge out of the way. This resulted in the two conking their heads together before landing on top of the first guy, who began flailing and shoving at them.

  
"Get off of me you big oafs!" He yelled while the other two lied there in a daze.

  
"I'm out of here. Rogue's the guy I'm after, not a bunch of small-fry," Jackal remarked, bolting out the door and down the hall.

* * *

  
"Hold it," Mendax said, putting his arm out to stop Ian from turning the corner, "someone **_isn't_** headed this way." The minute the person came into view, Mendax grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, "Alright, wh-? Wait, Jackal?"

  
Jackal stared in surprise, his hand letting go of the whip, "Mendax? What're _you_ doing here!?"

  
"I summoned him to help us," Ian explained, watching as Mendax let go of him. "Are you alright?"

  
Jackal nodded his head, reaching for his weapon of choice once more, "Yeah, just got done giving Rogue's bozos the slip. You know where he-?" He was interrupted as a laser blast hit the floor right next to them. "...Never mind."

  
"Consider _that_ a warning shot," Rouge said, standing near the other end of the hall. He aimed the blaster properly and grinned, "This one's for real." Another shot rang out and the trio of heroes scrambled to get out of the way and around the corner, the cramped space not doing them any favors.

  
"Okay - plan?" Mendax whispered quickly, contemplating whether to risk peaking around or not.

  
"Distract and subdue him," Jackal instructed, "We capture him and the others will hightail it out of here."

  
"Got it. Let's go," Mendax said, rushing out into the hall, quickly followed by Ian. Although hindered by having to dodge Rogue's attacks, they still made steady progress. Once Mendax was close enough, he used his tail to knock Rogue off his feet.

  
As he fell Rogue pulled the trigger, grazing Mendax's left arm and leaving burn marks on the scales there. Jumping back, Mendax let out a hiss of pain, only to be met with a laser blast hitting the top of his hat. Grabbing the hat and throwing it to the ground, he stomped on it to put the small flame out. "Oh you little bitch!"

  
Getting up, Rogue let out an amused laugh that was quickly interrupted by Ian, who proceeded to tackle him back to the ground. Wrestling with him, Ian made a few grabs for Rogue's weapon, only to be pushed back against easily by his free hand. "Oh no ya don't!" Rouge yelled, "You ain't gettin' your hands on this!"

  
Rogue's yelling was ignored, however, as the snake hybrid stomped over to him angrily. With a swift kick, Mendax hit him in the side, causing Rogue to recoil in on himself from the sudden pain. Following that, Jackal calmly walked up and looked down at Rogue, "Not so tough now, are you?" He then grabbed the blaster from Rogue who in turn started struggling to free himself from Ian and Mendax. "Especially not without this thing."

  
"Ugh, where the hell are those idiots?! Shit like this is exactly _why_ I hired them!" Rogue yelled, punching Ian in the side of the face. While Ian stumbled back, Mendax retaliated by kicking Rogue once more before placing his boot on the demon's chest, pinning him there.

  
Jackal winced in sympathy for Ian before stared down at Rogue with a stern expression, "Just answered your own question - you get what you payed for. Speaking of," turning to face the wall, Jackal gripped the blaster tight before throwing it as hard as he could. With a loud bang, the weapon broke apart from the force and he turned to look back at Rogue, "Good luck paying to fix that - assuming you ever get out of the neighboring jail after this."

  
"I _hate_ you," Rogue snapped, staring up at the ceiling with a ticked off look.

  
"Yeah, you made that clear _plenty_ of times," Jackal remarked.

* * *

  
"You sure everything is back under control?" Ian asked, holding an ice pack up to his face. He had reopened the portal back home and was getting ready to leave with Mendax.

  
"Yeah, I'm sure. This doesn't happen nearly as frequently as the past few times would make ya believe," Jackal said, crossing his arms. "What about both of you?"

  
"I'll probably have a couple of bruises," Ian shrugged, "no big deal."

  
"I have several people who'll keep an eye on that burn mark even if I don't," Mendax said, absentmindedly tugging at the gauze wrapped around his arm. "I'm **_not_** more ticked off about my hat instead...but I can always fix it."

  
Jackal nodded, "Right. Take care you two and thanks for the help... _again_."

  
Once the two returned back to their dimension, both of them collapsed onto the nearest chairs. "Hey, what time even is it?" Mendax asked, noticing that it was still dark out.

  
Ian looked into the kitchen at the time on the oven, "4 AM... Well damn, no wonder I'm so tired." A thought then struck him, "Wait. What time was it when I grabbed you?"

  
"3 AM; couldn't sleep," Mendax answered, slumping down further into the chair.

  
Ian let out a sigh at that, "Good. For a second, I thought we spent more than an entire day there."

  
Mendax shook his head as he forced himself to his feet, "Nah, nothing like that. Seriously though, we should probably head to bed. Both of us need sleep at this point."

  
"Yeah, you're right," Ian muttered, standing up as well. "Oh yeah - Mendax?"

  
"Hmm?" Mendax looked over at him.

  
"Thanks for the help," Ian said tiredly. "I owe you one."

  
Mendax let his hand drift towards his pants pocket where the mechanical eye was, safe and sound. "...No you don't, so don't worry about it. Just get some sleep," he answered, sinking into the mindscape, Ian quickly following him.

Opening the door, Mendax was finally back in his shared bedroom. Tiredly, he took out the eye and placed it inside the nightstand's drawer before snapping his fingers, changing back into his pajamas. He did his best not to move the bed too much as he got in; the last thing he wanted was to accidentally wake up the others, especially at this time of night. Making himself comfortable, he felt arms wrap around his waist and looked over to see Patton curling up to him in his sleep. Smiling, he felt himself drift off, the calm silence lulling him back to sleep.


End file.
